


好的哥哥

by FyIsland



Category: VJin - Fandom, namjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyIsland/pseuds/FyIsland
Summary: 好的哥哥逆年龄41 61/长岛没有雪





	好的哥哥

逆年龄操作

 

1.

比起父亲说的“好好照顾新来的弟弟”，金泰亨和金南俊显然只想做出相反的事情。

金泰亨是二年级传说中的黑社会老大，染着一头红发张扬又狂傲，任谁也不知道他的作业全是靠一年级的聪明弟弟给写的。金硕珍被迫着提早学习高一级的内容，成绩好也算是情有可原。压榨金硕珍课间给他买零食也好，逼着金硕珍给自己整理课桌也好，金硕珍敢怒不敢言的脸红模样，只会换来金泰亨更加放肆的举动。

三年级的学生会长金南俊确实是更稳重了些，倒不至于让比自己小两岁的弟弟为自己处理日常琐碎，他更偏向于心理上带给金硕珍压力，一家人吃饭时不小心触碰到的纤细小腿，只穿浴袍时故意让金硕珍帮他拿牛奶进房间，猎物总是要一步一步才能上钩，他总是懂得这个道理。

周末的时候偶尔是他们三人在家，明明可以点外卖，金泰亨却总是让金硕珍变着花样做饭。金硕珍为了照顾这两个挑食的哥哥，厨艺也是从进家门开始渐渐进步。

蕾丝花边的围裙被金泰亨紧紧地系在金硕珍的腰间，诱人的腰线一览无遗。金硕珍咬着下唇接受着金泰亨的恶作剧，忍住腰间的不适感接着切菜。

再接着是毛茸茸的脑袋贴在他的后颈，金泰亨炙热的呼吸实在让他无法忽视。金硕珍不敢推开金泰亨，僵着身子继续手上的动作。

金泰亨对金硕珍变红的脸十分满意，动作也更加放肆。两个人的下半身已经紧紧地贴在一起，金泰亨甚至轻轻地顶胯，摩擦着金硕珍圆润的臀部。指尖从金硕珍裸露的双臂到腰间，拨开宽松的t恤下摆，揉捏那处细嫩的肌肤。

金硕珍全身发烫，整个人都要软在金泰亨的怀中。

“金泰亨，你在厨房干什么呢？”金南俊的声音冷冷地从客厅传来。

右手已经捏上金硕珍乳尖轻轻挑拨的金泰亨停了停动作，很是不满意第三者的打断。听着声音金南俊在向厨房走来，金泰亨只狠狠按下金硕珍挺立的乳头，才彻底放开对他的禁锢。

走出厨房时他正和金南俊擦肩而过，金泰亨不以为意，挑了挑眉毛，没理会金南俊警告的目光。

“泰亨他刚才来给你添麻烦了吧？”金南俊在金硕珍身后站定，关心地问道。

金硕珍眼角湿润，耳朵通红的样子，实在没法否认这个问题，只是支支吾吾地摇了摇头，毫无说服力。

金南俊和金泰亨表面不同，实则劣根性极其相似，光是刚才跟金泰亨对上的一眼，他就能想象到厨房里之前的旖旎情形。只是他低估了他对金硕珍乖巧温顺样子的抵抗力，被情欲蹂躏后的小朋友似乎更加诱人了。

金南俊忍住内心的冲动，抬起手帮金硕珍把额前过长的刘海拨向一旁。

“这个汤味道看起来很好呢，我可以尝一尝吗？”金南俊指了指旁边已经沸腾的浓汤。

金硕珍点了点头，把冲洗干净的勺子递给他。只是金南俊的双手插在牛仔裤的口袋里，丝毫没有自己动手的意思。

难道…难道…

金硕珍猜了猜金南俊的想法，在他灼热的目光中用勺子打了汤，小心翼翼地在嘴边吹了吹，慢慢地递到面前男人的嘴边。

贤惠的弟弟眼神闪烁，不知道心里有在想着什么奇怪的东西。金南俊不着急惹金硕珍恼怒，顺从地抓住金硕珍举着勺子的手，喝下那一口没尝出滋味的汤。

“味道真好，小珍做的很棒。”金南俊的夸奖总是很真诚。

金硕珍没有说话，低头看着自己的脚尖。

2.

金硕珍是他们金家的人，这是自从他一进门，金家两兄弟就认定的事实。

打劫金硕珍的一年级小混混被金泰亨踩在脚底下，脑袋上已经有了被啤酒瓶砸出的血迹。

“好好想清楚，金硕珍姓什么，嗯？”

金泰亨抓起地上奄奄一息的人的头发，逼着他同自己对视。

金泰亨的家庭背景本就能让他为所欲为，出了名的狠劲也让周围的人都不敢招惹。他和金硕珍在学校交集不多，没想到今天课间去一年级的楼层晃悠时，正撞见金硕珍抱着书包和别人对峙。

金泰亨唤着自己的朋友把人拖到男厕，把口袋里的糖果都塞给金硕珍，又催他赶紧回教室学习。连问了几个一年级的人，才知道那个混混已经纠缠金硕珍很久。

自己等了几年都没吃到的肉，岂能容忍他人的觊觎？

金泰亨打开水龙头，手上猩红的血迹被冲洗得干干净净。跪在地上的男生扇了自己十几个巴掌，承诺了几遍不再打扰金硕珍，才逃过了被金泰亨折磨的命运。

晚上金南俊和他一起吃饭时，金泰亨向他提起这件事，愤愤地说了句什么货色也敢动我弟弟的心思，没想到却等来金南俊一声轻轻的叹息。

金南俊不赞成他的做法，意思是……

“哥，你早就知道了？”金泰亨差点把筷子摔地上。

金南俊白了他一眼，默不作声。

“我靠，你知道了还让那个垃圾去找小珍！”金泰亨愤怒地把手中的炸鸡放在盘子里。

“那个人我盯着呢，不会出事的。”金南俊慢慢地说道。

金泰亨一瞬就明白了金南俊的意思。明明知道金硕珍遭受着骚扰，暗中控制着，却不制止这个行为，无非是为了……让金硕珍自己来向他们求助。

这个时候，他们就可以理所当然地……

“我是傻子吧！”金泰亨哀嚎。

金南俊一脸可怜地盯着他的傻子弟弟。

3.

没有收到金硕珍的求助，倒是在不合适的场合从金硕珍的口中听到了自己的名字。

提前回家的金氏两兄弟不是有意偷窥金硕珍，毕竟他们也没想到他们一直小心保护着的弟弟，已经成长得很好。

金硕珍全身赤裸地跪趴在床上，白嫩的臀部挺翘着，如同浑圆的水蜜桃，接着是凹陷得正好的腰窝，光是粗略地扫过一眼，都叫人胆战心惊。

如果只是这些，那恰好是一幅天神的画像。

金硕珍的口中溢出浅浅的呻吟声，伴随的是他手中的动作，黑色粗长的按摩棒被他抽出来又推进后穴，倒多了的润滑剂流到他的大腿根部，留下一片晶莹的痕迹。

金泰亨听着金硕珍的呻吟已经硬得不行，此时呼吸变得更加沉重。金南俊瞪了他一眼，示意他不要出声，只是抿紧的唇线，也透露了他正在忍耐中。

金硕珍的性器越翘越高，因为后穴断断续续的快感，还时不时蹭着粗糙的被单。震动着的按摩棒在殷红的穴口进进出出，在门口的角度只能看见一塌糊涂的入口处，依依不舍地吸着按摩棒。

理智让他们没有冲进去把金硕珍狠狠地按在床上操干。身为哥哥，他们可以保护金硕珍，关心他，照顾他，甚至欺负他，但他们不能不尊重金硕珍的想法，凭着金家对他的恩情就把金硕珍困在报恩的牢笼中。

“哥哥…哥哥…小珍不行了…”

金硕珍的声音打破了房间的寂静，金泰亨和金南俊都愣住了。

“哥哥…再多一点…好大，好粗…”

门口的两人差点在金硕珍第二次喊出哥哥的时候推开门，对上眼神后又感觉有些许不对。

 

 

是哪一个哥哥？


End file.
